1. Field of the Description
The present description relates, in general, to batteries and/or general power supplies/sources including replacement of rechargeable and non-rechargeable batteries with a device that continuously provides power or at least provides an extended/extendable life. More particularly, the present description relates to a battery assembly that may be used in nearly any electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a digital camera, a portable audio device, or the like, to replace traditional batteries. Briefly, the battery assembly is configured to harvest kinetic energy or power to generate electricity and charge a rechargeable battery.
2. Relevant Background
Today's world is full of electronic devices as everyone seems to be continuously using, or at least carrying, these devices to stay connected with other people and world events, to capture their experiences, and for nearly continuous entertainment. The trend is toward more and more digital devices being used by people in both developed and developing countries. These electronic devices include, but are not limited to, mobile or cell phones, global positioning satellite (GPS) devices, portable audio devices, video games, portable/personal computing devices such as tablets and pads, and digital cameras.
While providing great convenience and connectivity, an ongoing problem with the use of electronic devices is how best to power them on an ongoing basis and while their users are themselves mobile. Most portable electronic devices are powered, at least periodically, with onboard batteries. Due to cost and environmental concerns, traditional disposable (or non-rechargeable) batteries are being replaced in large part by rechargeable batteries. Also, significant efforts have been made to increase the life of batteries.
Unfortunately, though, a number of issues still face the designers and users of portable electronic devices. An issue with all of these devices is that the more people use and rely on them the more quickly they use up the power stored in their batteries and “go dead” often when the device is needed the most. For example, a mobile phone may lose battery life when a motorist is stranded on a remote highway. Battery technology in general has not changed in over fifteen years. The size and capacity ratio to power density has stayed the same while the devices these batteries power have gotten progressively smaller. Thus, a wall or hurdle will soon be reached at which point electronic devices will be limited in their size (e.g., cannot be made any smaller) due to battery capacity restraints and not due to manufacturing/design issues.
Recharging technologies are also improving but, for the most part, each requires that the user plug their device into a wall socket or remove the battery and place the battery into a charger that is plugged into a wall socket. As a result, users of portable electronic devices are tethered to walls (or automobiles) as the only effective way to bring their devices back to life or a full power state. Further, each device may have a different charger such that the user is carrying or using multiple charging devices, which can be lost or misplaced.
These recharging techniques and devices are cumbersome as well as only providing a stop gap resolution to the ongoing problem that the power bar or battery indicator on each electronic device is always moving toward a low or no power state until the device is again plugged in to an external power source. This is a frustration for many users because the devices may be used all day without the users returning to a location where recharging is possible. The electronic devices are designed and intended to provide mobility and are hand/pocket size so that they can be carried on one's person at all times, which has led to the development of many holsters and similar devices to facilitate carrying these devices in a hands-free manner. However, the mobile design intent is hindered by forcing users to only recharge with a car electric system or with a wall-mounted charger/socket.
There have been many attempts at developing alternative battery chargers that would support a more mobile use and recharging. For example, some chargers have been developed that make use of solar energy in a battery charging device. While desirable from the point of a renewable energy source, solar technology chargers are often standalone or separate devices that are the size of the electronic device they are used to charge, which makes them an added and often undesirable burden for the device users or consumer. Specifically, the user has to carry two devices rather than one (similar to many wall-type chargers). Further, solar chargers typically only work, well in bright sunlight, which makes them only sporadically useful (e.g., not useful when raining or as useful on overcast days) and not useful at all during portions of each day (e.g., nighttime).
Another device that may be used as a battery charger is the crank dynamo-based charger. These have not been widely adopted in part because they have a relatively large form factor such as at least as large as the device they are being used to charge. Additionally, charging only occurs while the crank is being vigorously rotated or cranked, which can be impractical for many users (e.g., cannot charge while using hands for any other activity such as talking on a mobile phone). In other words, the user must stop what they are doing and crank on the charger until the battery in the device is again at usable power levels. A further limitation with such chargers is that there are many points of failure, such as gear drives that may take the form of nylon interlocking gears, which may require periodic maintenance or replacement of parts or the chargers.
Hence, there remains a need for improved methods and devices for recharging batteries that are used in existing and to-be-developed, portable or mobile electronic devices. An issue with both solar and dynamo-based charging devices is the fact that they present a relatively large separate device that the user must carry around with them to be able to charge their batteries or devices. Another issue with these and wall socket/car electric system-based chargers is that the user has to actively operate them or otherwise stop using the mobile device as intended (e.g., in a mobile manner). The user cannot simply affect charging while they are living their life as normal and performing typical daily activities such as walking down the street or through an airport or mall. With these issues in mind, it would be preferable that the new charging devices and methods be designed to have a minimal additional form factor or even work within the form factor of the original electronic device and be designed to provide recharging power (or electricity) without extraordinary user intervention or action (e.g., the device may be used as a mobile device and the user may carry out typical daily activities).